ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Friki (Russia
Friki is an Russian-Ukrainian children's television channel owned and operated by Fox International Channels under license to Cartoonverse Worldwide, launched on December 15, 2010. On December 31, 2014, Friki Russia & Ukraine was shut down. Programs * The Little Flying Bears * Raw Toonage * ''Astro Boy'' (2003) * The Adventures of Tintin * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Dungeons & Dragons * Potamus Park * The Elephant Show * Inuk * Journey to the Heart of the World * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Kidsongs * The Biz * Pugwall's Summer * Angela Anaconda * Johnson and Friends * PopPixie * Old Bear Stories * Goof Troop * Towser * RoboCop: The Animated Series * Bumpety Boo * Chuggington * Westward Ho! * Hot Shots * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * A Miss Mallard Mystery * CBS Storybreak * Ready or Not * Magilla Gorilla * Clang Invasion * Children of Liberty * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey * Worzel Gummidge Down Under * The Adventures of Grady Greenspace * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spellbinder * Dragonball Evolution * Twinkle, the Dream Being * Dog City * Just Deal * Big Bad Beetleborgs * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Fantomcat * The Telecat Show * Audubon's Animal Adventures * X-Men * Pole Position * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip * Bill and Ben * Strangers * The Berenstain Bears * Hammerman * Eddy and the Bear * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Swamp Thing * Mac and Muttley * Carl Squared * Mew Mew Power * DragonFlyz * Saban’s Gulliver’s Travels * The Scheme of Things * Star Wars: Ewoks * CatDog * Rambo: The Force of Freedom * Widget the World Watcher * Wish Kid * Dennis the Menace * Casper and Friends * The Real Story of... * A Bunch of Munsch * Power Rangers: Dino Thunder * Dinky Di's * M.A.S.K. * The Miraculous Mellops * All That * Mother Goose and Grimm * Toxic Crusaders * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Slimer! And the Real Ghostbusters * The Trap Door * Delilah and Julius * Braceface * The Fairytaler * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Ultimate Book of Spells * Fifi and the Flowertots * Caitlin's Way * Rescue Heroes * The Kids from Room 402 * Noozles * The Fairly OddParents! * Ace Lightning * Dream Street * Thunderbirds * Steel Riders * The Zeta Project * Slim Pig * Wowser * The Get Along Gang * McGee and Me! * Horrid Henry * Charlie Chalk * Aladdin * Piggsburg Pigs! * Bush Beat * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Road to Avonlea * The Magic Box * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * CBS Schoolbreak Special * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Tell Me Why * Zak Tales * What About Mimi? * All for One * Super Mario Bros. * Little Rosey * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Dinosaucers * Creepy Crawlers * Barbie and the Rockers Specials * The Fire-Raiser * The Hydronauts * Sheep in the Big City * AlfTales * M.A.S.K. * Star Wars: Droids * Fraggle Rock * Sharky & George * Toad Patrol * Genie in the House * Angelina Ballerina * Betty's Bunch * Superbook * The Beeps * ProStars * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * The Chipmunks Go to the Movies * Wide World of Kids * Just for the Record * The Lampies * Youthe Quake * Kipper * The Karate Kid * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Blazing Dragons * Mummies Alive! * Shadow Raiders * Escape of the Artful Dodger * Road Rovers * Maisy * Science Court * Amazing Animals * F-Zero * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Fantastic Four * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Barney and Friends * The Wuzzles * Edgar and Ellen * Say It with Noddy * Anatole * ChalkZone * The Genie From Down Under * Cousin Skeeter * Noah's Island * Birdz * Dumbo's Circus * The Mask: Animated Series * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist * Freakazoid! * Even Stevens * The Brothers Garcia * Kerching! * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * ''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997) * Sonic Underground * Muppet Babies * Franklin * Bushfire Moon * Aquila * Legend of the Dragon * The Pink Panther * Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Gadget Boy & Heather * Eekstravaganza * Tic Tac Toons * Supernormal * Rotto-Botto * Frootie Tooties * Rugrats * Count Duckula * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Serious Jungle * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Xcalibur * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin * KaBlam! * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Take Off * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Figure It Out * Dr Otter * Pat and Stan * Old MacDonald's Sing-A-Long Farm * Johnny Bravo * George and Martha * Romeo! * Twipsy * Serious Amazon * P.C. Pinkerton * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Street Sharks * Preston Pig * Henry's Cat * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * Diplodos * Batman of the Future * Voltron: The Third Dimension * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures * Digimon * Milo's Bug Quest * The Torch * Honk Toot and Swo-Swoosh * Poochini * Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * My Goldfish is Evil * Spider-Man Unlimited * Wishbone * Flipper and Lopaka * The Magician's House * The Twins * Watership Down * Bo on the Go * Zoboomafoo * Beast Wars: Transformers * What-a-Mess * The Prince of Atlantis * Happy Ness: Secret of the Loch * Static Shock * Mona the Vampire * ALF: The Animated Series * Z-Squad * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Bad Dog * Lapitch the Little Shoemaker * Diabolik * ''Action Man'' (2000) * Capertown Cops * Little Monsters * Eugénie Sandler P.I. * The Wind in the Willows Collection * Monster by Mistake * Ring Raiders * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Franny's Feet * The Mr. Men Show * Animaniacs * Outriders * X-DuckX * The Boy from Andromeda * Creepschool * Fetch the Vet * Beverly Hills Teens * The Silver Brumby * Breaker High * Theodore Tugboat * Wonder Why? * My Best Friend is an Alien * Ripley's Believe It or Not * Silver Surfer * Sea Princesses * The New Archies * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Wildfire * Weird-Oh's * The New Addams Family * The Little Lulu Show * Little Shop * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Grange Hill * Animal Mechanicals * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * Dumb Bunnies * Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats * Monster Allergy * The Secret Series * Grossology * Erky Perky * Make Way for Noddy * Gordon the Garden Gnome * The Tick * You Can Read * Chinawings * Marsupilami * Bush School * Battletoads * OWL/TV * Toxic Crusaders * Kong: The Animated Series * Timberwood Tales * Oscar and Friends * Madeline * Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Being Ian * ABC Afterschool Special * The Kids of Degrassi Street * George Shrinks * Men in Black: The Series * Di-Gata Defenders * Chuck Finn * The Wild Thornberrys * Spark Park * Frankenstein's Cat * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) * The Amanda Show * Rocket Power * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Bump in the Night * Jackie Chan Adventures * Harveytoons * The Story Store * The Human Race Club * Billy the Cat * Cubeez * Ice Age: The Series * Farzzle's World * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Monster Ranchers * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Hey Arnold! * Nanook's Great Hunt * Martha Speaks * Crash Zone * A.J.'s Time Travelers * Pelswick * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Tracey McBean * The Journey of Allen Strange * Lizzie McGuire * Drake & Josh * Outriders * The Secret of Bear Mountain * Pound Puppies * Little Wizards * Danny Phantom * Connie the Cow * The Toothbrush Family * Dragon Booster * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Unfabulous * W.I.T.C.H. * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Pixel Pinkie * Bob the Builder * The Mouse and the Monster * The Amazing Children * Naturally Sadie * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Enchanted Tales * Seven Little Monsters * Teddy Drop Ear * Zoey * Madison's Adventures: Growing Up Wild * Jane and the Dragon * Ruby Gloom * The Nimbols * City of Friends * Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension * Flight Squad * Billabong Tales * Sky Trackers * Princess Tenko * Gullah Gullah Island * The Avengers: United They Stand * Hi-5 * Monster Farm * The Zack Files * Extreme Ghostbusters * Blaster's Universe * ABC Weekend Special * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child * Flying Rhino Junior High * Class of the Titans * Teletubbies * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * Kikoriki * Jonny Quest * Extreme Dinosaurs * The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo * The Little Mermaid * Dog House * The Croc-Note Show * Wildside * Little Bear * Walter Melon * Scream Xtreme * The Pinky and Perky Show * Octonauts * Pearlie * Scaredy Squirrel * Beyblade * Speed Racer: The Next Generation * ''The Famous Five'' (1995) * Gaspard and Lisa * My Little Pony * The Shelly T. Turtle Show * Little Princess * Just Jordan * Lunar Jim * The Animal Shelf * Underground Ernie * Postman Pat Special Delivery Service * Ōban Star-Racers * Gargoyles * Willa's Wild Life * Spliced * Hairy Scary * Groot Dog * Toonsylvania * Rock 'n Cop * Farmkids * My Friend Rabbit * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers * Ben & Izzy * Storybook World * Wiggly Park * The Future is Wild * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Flight 29 Down * Zoobilee Zoo * The Telebugs * Shelldon * Piggeldy and Frederick * Liberty's Kids * G2G * The Jetsons * Tyrone's News * The Adventures of a Mouse * Spiral Zone * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Potterton Films See also *Friki Category:Children's television networks Category:Russian television networks Category:Ukranian television networks Category:Friki Category:Fox Networks Group Category:Fox International Channels Category:Rockville International Networks Category:Cartoonverse Television Category:Cartoonverse Television International Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios